


Unexpected Confessions

by Noble_SOUL



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Comedy, Complete, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jokes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Parody, Remix, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, War, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, implied/referenced m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_SOUL/pseuds/Noble_SOUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-imagined and extended version of the Chrom/Avatar "S" support convo from FE Awakening. Chrom confesses his feelings to Avatar/Robin with unexpected results and embarrassing moments for both (mostly Chrom due to Avatar/Robin being mischievous). 1/2 serious and 1/2 parody with sugar induced craziness on the author's part. rated T for implied adult situations. </p><p>(Excerpt)</p><p>Chrom: I mean I care about you, Robin. As a man, and you as a woman.</p><p>Robin: Yes you are a man and I'm a woman. Unless crossing dress and masquerading as the opposite gender runs in the family and you have something you need to confess.</p><p>Chrom: What?! No it doesn't, that I know of… How could you even say something like that? Am I not manly enough? … And you have seen me naked! Shouldn't that have proven it?!</p><p>(& that is the beginning to what may be one of the most awkward/ridiculous segways into a marriage proposal ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:This is for Fire Emblem Awakening for the 3DS. It's all dialogue and is a super extended version of Chrom's marriage proposal, based off actual game content. Some crazy, possibly OOC moments from both charcters mixed in with the serious stuff. Also has a few non-Fire Emblem references hidden throughout  
> (no clues to what they are sorry).
> 
> Spoiler warning: contains dialogue from the game and references to storyline events and extra content – the support conversations- for more than one character.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story contains actual text from the gameplay support conversations, which I don't own, but I am giving credit to. Anything in italics is directly from a transcript of Chrom and the main female character's level "S" support conversation which triggers their marriage. Text denoting actions, which normally would be in italics are therefore underlined. I'm using the character's default name, Robin to make things simpler.
> 
> Side note – I didn't pair the playable Avatar with Chrom when I played the game. When I let my friend borrow the game she did and read the exchange aloud. Our commentary on it is what inspired this story months later.

 

 **Robin:** _Chrom!_ There you are. _Just the man I wanted to see._ You are becoming a hard man to track down. _We need to talk_ before you go running off again.

 **Chrom:** * _Gulp_ * R- _Robin_?! I didn't hear you approaching.

 **Robin:** Yes me. Anyway, _it's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march._ Seems a little ambitious for what we are capable of at the moment. _I was looking at the map and I noticed... Chrom?_ *waves hand in front of Chrom's face* Hello? You in there? Ylisse to Chrom. _Are you listening to me?_ This is only a potential matter of life and death afterall.

 **Chrom:** _Er, oh_ , uh yeah. _Of course_ I'm listening! A map of life and death marches, got it. Guessing that's not right by that look on your face. OK, well…me listening … well ... _Actually, no. I kind of had something to...do_.

 **Robin:** _Chrom, you're acting very strange_ and it's bothering me. _Are you hiding something from me?_ You know you never were good at hiding things from me.

 **Chrom:** _H_ - _hide? You mean, HIDE hide?_ Why would I hide something? _Oh, gods, no! N-nothing at all... Nope_. Not a thing, not me. This is me not hiding anything from Robin.

 **Robin:** _Then why are you fidgeting like you've got a squirrel in your pantaloons?_ Did you get with a mage's spell during their practice time again? Should I fetch Lissa or another healer?

 **Chrom:** _I-I'm not_ _fidgeting!_ And really, I'm fine, truthfully I am. _I'm perfectly relaxed_. ... _And, er, normal_ , no squirrels here. I was far from the mage's practice range this time, I swear it. No need to bother Lissa. Just look at me.  
*turns in circle* \- See all good.

 **Robin:** Then why are you _refusing to meet my eye_ , like you are guilty of something. _Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us?_ Not even our bodies are a secret from each other since those bathing incidents. Wait a minute, were you peeping again? On second thought, never mind that last comment. You did it mean when you said we were close friends? Tell me the truth and I won't get mad or hurt you *under her breath* much.  
If you are honest this will make things easier for both of us.

 **Chrom:** _N-no! I mean, yes!_ Wait, not to the peeping … to the close friends thing. _I mean... I swear, it's not like that!_ I haven't accidently peeped since that one time, honest. What I meant was ….

 **Robin:** Uh huh. _*Sigh*_ _I know you've been avoiding me recently_. And don't go denying it. _I'd like to know why, Chrom_. Sooner rather than later. _I think I deserve an explanation_. A clear, direct explanation, with no more talking in circles and dodging questions. _Please_. Haven't I earned that much at least? _I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong_. Something is different, no doubt about it. _Do you dislike my company now?_ Or is it I am no longer doing well as chief tactician? Are my strategies that unacceptable as of late?

 **Chrom:** _D-dislike you?!_ Me? What makes you think that? _Egads,_ _Robin_ _, of course I don't dislike you!_ I could never dislike you. _Nothing could be further from the truth_.  
And your strategies? No they have been better than ever. I couldn't ask for more.

 **Robin:** _Then why are you avoiding me_ as Lissa avoids bear meat, or Gaius vegetables?

 **Chrom:** _Er_... Uh …. Well … you see ….there's a reason … a good one … It's just …. Just … um …. um …

 **Robin:** _Chrom_? Out with it already before you bite your tongue floundering around like that.

 **Chrom:** _D-don't look at me like that_... with that disapproving look you give the new recruits who can't follow your strategies … _It's just that...we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side._  
Inseparable really, to the point where everyone expects to see us together. When we are apart it makes some of the soldiers nervous we have had a fight.  
_At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend_. A treasured friend I feel as if I've known my whole life _. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger_ , day by day until I felt they could be unbreakable. _And then I realized...you were more than just a friend_. Far more than that, far more than I've ever let on.

 **Robin:** ... _What do you mean?_ You're not being very clear. You aren't dying are you? Chrom you're worrying me.

 **Chrom:** _I mean I care about you, Robin. As a man, and you as a woman._

 **Robin:** Yes you are a man and I'm a woman. Unless crossing dress and masquerading as the opposite gender runs in the family and you have something you need to confess.

 **Chrom:** What?! No it doesn't, that I know of… How could you even say something like that? Am I not manly enough? … And you have seen me naked! Shouldn't that haven't proven it?!

 **Robin:** How should I know? I barely looked and I mostly saw your back.

 **Chrom:** Now you have gotten me far off track. _You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece_ if you would just stop interrupting. This is important and can change our relationship forever.

 **Robin:** ...How can I not interrupt? Hold that thought. *Holds up her hand to stop him* _When you're worked up like this, you might say something you regret_. Please think through what you are about to say.

 **Chrom:** I did think this through, very thoroughly and for some time. I've been grappling with this for days. _I don't care_ anymore what the others might say! _I've tried to keep this bottled up_ , for so long _and I can't do it anymore_. I just can't. It's practically killing me. _I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment_ , but hopefully it won't. That would be far too awkward.

 **Robin:** _O-kay?_ *starts fidgeting nervously*

 **Chrom:** All right, deep breath... FHOOOOOO! ...Hold...and out... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Once more... FHOOOOOOOOO! Holding...holding...and out... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
_Right, I'm_ as _set now_ as I'll ever be ….I think. _Here goes_ nothing. _Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!_ And this may shock you.

 **Robin:** Good gods Chrom you sound like a pregnant woman ... _Then say it already_ and end this madness!

 **Chrom:** _Robin_... _I'm_ truly, madly, deeply, _in love with you_. There I said it. I can't believe I finally said it.

 **Robin:** ... _Oh_. OOHHH! I was far off the mark. Gods I really thought you said you were going to say you were dying and to look after Lissa for you. I am not ready to handle pseudo-motherhood right now.

 **Chrom:** Robin! This is no time to be worried about Lissa! Nothing is going to happen to me anytime soon. I swear to you. Do you realize the seriousness of what I just said? I Love YOU. _I have_ loved you since _the very first moment I laid eyes_ _on you_ as you woke up in that field. _I just didn't realize it until the last little while_ with all that's been going on with the war and all.

 **Robin:** ... Well you are a little slow at times …. And a tad bit oblivious.

 **Chrom:** Hey! I am not and you are ruining the mood here. _Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on_ to you _like a wyvern in heat_. _But I'm not trying to force you into a decision_ , at this time, _believe me_. _Whatever your answer_ , whenever you answer, _I shall abide by it_ — _no matter how painful_ it may be for me. _And come what may, we'll always be friends_ , comrades, and soldiers at arms. _That I promise_. I would still need you as my tactician. *mumbles* But I may peep on you again, you are that beautiful to me.

 **Robin:** Hold on you lost me at wyvern in heat …. That's the worst phrasing of a confession ever. Now this is awkward. And did I hear something about peeping or did I imagine that? I'm re-thinking the accidently walking in on me in the bathing tent incident now. Don't make me sic Sully or Cherche on you. I'll do it or maybe Maribelle, she can be vicious with that parasol when angry.

 **Chrom:** This isn't how I pictured this panning out. And that one time was an accident, seriously, please don't get any of those women after me. I'll be bruised for weeks. Uhh Robin …. You're zoning out over there.

***Robin thoughts wandered …. She was picturing Chrom as a wyvern. Then, because Cherche treats hers like a pet dog she pictured Chrom as a wyvern/dog hybrid. Next, an image of Maribelle smacking the wyvern/dog Chrom on the backside with her parasol as if it was a rolled up news scroll while he was fleeing from the bathing tents with his tail between his legs. Robin starts laughing hysterically.***

**Chrom:** What's so funny?

 **Robin:** Sorry … can't breathe … too funny … … *tries to compose herself* OK I'm good now. I'll tell you later honest. Now in all seriousness ….

 **Chrom:** Go on …..


	2. Her Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's Response to Chrom's Confession/Proposal

 

**Robin:** _This is_... It's hard to say because it will hurt you but, _I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible_ , just impossible. _The general_ , not to mention future king, _and his chief tactician? It just... It wouldn't be right_ , almost scandalous really. How would the soldiers respond? What would future allies think, or the people of Ylisse? _Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead_ , and the citizens we protect, _not to each other_. I'm a person you found lying in a field that couldn't, and still can't remember her past. That's a lot for the people to accept. _You understand that, don't you?_

**Chrom:** _Yes, I do_. I really do. And I have thought about how others would react. Putting your past aside, everyone trusts and respects you. When this war is over they would adore you as queen.

**Robin:** Yes, _someday this war will end_. And you will need a queen the people can look up to and trust as they did your older sister. _We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back_ _to_ Ylisse and _the world_. The kingdoms can rebuild and it will be a time of new beginnings for us all. _And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts_ , to whatever will help us achieve happiness.

**Chrom:** ... _OUR hearts?_ As in our, the two of us, or our as in all the people of Ylisse and beyond?

**Robin:** Our, as in us two ... _because_ Chrom _I love you as well_. I've been denying myself for the good of the kingdom, but if you truly love me …. I'm willing to marry you if you're sure this won't be a problem.

**Chrom:** _You do?_ You will? _But that's...but that's... Wonderful!_ Amazing! Fantastic! Magnificent! _Ah ha ha ha!_ The way you were acting I thought you were going to say no there for a minute.  
_This is the best day of my life! Robin...listen to me..._

**Robin:** Chrom … before you get carried away, listen to what I say very carefully.  
Yes, I love you, but I haven't said yes yet.

**Chrom:** But you said …

**Robin:** Willing to, not yes.

**Chrom:** Now I'm confused.

**Robin:** Before I officially say yes there's 2 things I need to know first.

**Chrom: *** sighs* Always the tactician …. *sighs again* what 2 things?

**Robin:** First, you have something to give me, yes or no?

**Chrom:** Give you something?

**Robin:** You know, it's small, round, shiny, nice gemstone, fits on a part of my hand …

**Chrom:** The ring! How could I forget that? Yes, it's right here. *Digs through pocket then shows the ring*

**Robin:** That's better. Has a replica of the brand etched into it and everything. Nice touch. Now you can propose properly. Not yet … I haven't said the other thing yet.

**Chrom:** Asking for me to get on one knee wasn't it?

**Robin:** Not even close, but you'll have to do it anyway. 2nd thing – what do you plan on doing about the rumors? I won't be thought a convenient cover.

**Chrom:** Cover? Rumors? What are you talking about?

**Robin:** And you said you weren't oblivious. You really don't know? The ones about your relationships with some of the men in our company … The rumors about you and Frederick, You and Vaike, You and Gaius, You and Lon'qu, and You and *shudders* this better be wrong since he's a kid … Ricken. I could go on, but in general, you and your male harem. There are way too people with man crushes on you or what was it Lissa said … bromance? It's gotten worse since that uhh … how should I put this …. Unusual yet eye-catching recruitment poster.

**Chrom:** That poster was all Frederick honest. Oh gods you saw one? I could have sworn I confiscated and burned them all. Those rumors are completely unfounded fantasies and I will address them as soon as I figure out where to begin.

**Robin:** That's a relief. Don't worry I'll help you figure out something.

**Chrom:** While we are on the subject of rumors what about you and Tharja? Her obsession with you is, in short frightening.

**Robin:** Of course it's frightening …. She's a dark mage and a stalker! *sigh* I'll talk to her. For now maybe we should keep this engagement a secret before she hexes you to death, or near death, for marrying me.  
I'm not sure if she would actually kill you or not. She is a Plegian afterall. Guess we'll find out soon enough if you are still willing to go through with this.

**Chrom:** I am.

**[A long pause later]**

**Robin:** Ahem …. I'm still waiting here.

**Chrom:** Huh? Oh right! *gets down on one knee and holds out the ring*  
Let's try this again, shall we?. Robin, _you are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side_. Will you marry me and be my queen? _Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me_.

**Robin:** Yes Chrom, I will marry you, but we are going to need more than just the two of us to make this world peaceful again.

**Chrom:** *laughs lightly* You're right, just you, me, and all our friends and supporters.

**Robin:** Now that's more like it. *nudges Chrom in the side* But I better be more to you then the wind and a sword or this will be the shortest royal wedding in Ylissean history.

**Chrom:** *blushes* Stop teasing me and be serious. We just got engaged. You know you will always be more than that to me.

**Robin:** I know my love. It's odd to her myself saying that, but a good sort of odd.  
Well, now all that remains is to dispel some rumors, destroy inappropriate fantasies, save Ylisse, announce our engagement, bond with my back from the future daughter, and start our lives together. This is going to be interesting watching Lucina see herself as a baby.

**Chrom:** Somehow when you say it this all seems attainable. It's going to be difficult keeping our engagement a secret.

**Robin:** I know. Wherever am I going to hide this ring where it won't get lost?  
You know we still have to get back to discussing tomorrow's march, but how about a nice walk together first?

**Chrom:** Right back to business already? Guess that is the best way to keep this under wraps for now. *begins to walk away with Robin when he feels a gust of wind magi nearly push him over* HEY!

**Robin:** Don't Hey me, you are the one that said I was the wind at your back. *smirks*

**Chrom:** Is this going to be a habit now?

**Robin:** Yep. So is coming to your side when you ask for your sword.

**Chrom:** I need to think a little longer before I speak to you from now on.

**Robin:** You sure do my little wyvern.

**Chrom:** Not that again! I'm not going to live down the wyvern in heat comment am I?

**Robin:** Certainly not. Speaking of which I can't wait to tell Lucina, she'll get a good laugh out of it too. Actually, I think I'll go and tell her now. She should know right away we are officially, albeit secretly, engaged so we can start doing mother daughter things right away.

**Chrom:** *chasing after Robin* Wait come back! This isn't a good idea! You can't tell Lucina either of those things! Robin … Robin …. RO-BIN!

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's end note: I wrote this in 2 hours as it came to me, filling in around the transcript of the real dialogue, no real plan, and grasping at memories of that long ago conversation. I didn't edit this either so hopefully it came out well. I might rewrite other support conversations or write what happened next, still not sure so no promises.
> 
> Currently leaning toward adding a chapter on Robin talking to Lucina and possibly one for morgan.   
> Still have not decided for sure yet.  
> Comment if you would like to see an additional chapter or if you think I should just end it here.


End file.
